bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Melna
Melna is an energetic and adventurous Lesterin from Le-Koro and a member of the Gravity Trio. Biography Pre-RPG: Melna was a small-time athlete in Le-Koro, participating in Kewa Bird Racing first of all. She was never any sort of breakout star, but she was a solid player. She somewhat recently moved to a small back-end alley of the Koro, where she ended up living next to fellow Gravity elementals Helios and Colx. It was mainly thanks to Melna's good humour and positivity that the three sound found themselves an odd little trio of friends. Although Melna didn't know that she'd become the object of a very one-sided crush from the Disk Maker Helios. When Helios one day showed up as a Toa. The former mercenary Colx took both of them under his wing for real and thaught them to fight and survive. Melna in particular recieved a lot of combat training since she didn't have any powers to fall back on. After completed training, Helios and Melna went their separate ways for a while, while Colx remained at home and opened a gym 2013 arc First impressions Melna was quick to find herself thrown right into the fray of her new adventuring ways. Hitting it off with De-Toa loner Day and Po-Matoran blackmsith Lux. They decided to join Melna on her trek around the island. And if someone were keeping score, it is notable that the Po-Matoran Lux very rapidly developed a crush on Melna much like Helios once had. Melna herself quickly found that both Lux and Day were interesting people to be around. After their preparations were finished they went to Onu-Koro The Mundane Underground The Terrific Three found themselves somewhat stunted in Onu-Koro, with the only noteworthy occurence being Melna reading out loud one of her letters from Colx, in which he revealed that he thought Melna was out of Lux's league, and that he suspected Day had a few skeletons in his closet. The end result was the two deciding that an eventual meeting with the rough-mouthed Skakdi of Gravity was in order. The Trials of Lux The group since move to Po-Wahi, and by complete accident the bumbling, clumsy Lux got separated from Melna and Day, on top of that getting himself attached to a Parakuka. Despite being rushed to a hospital once he was found, and subsequently working with Melna to put on a show at a nearby Inn, the entire experience gave Melna a solid blow to her positivity, and she's still not quite herself again. The Dark Walk Melna, Lux and Day joined a quest into the Po-Koro Darkwalk, much to Day's silent chagrin. The group was ambushed by Rahkshi, and all three engaged seperate ones in battle. Appearance and Tools Appearance Melna is an agile Lesterin of average height, with a distinctly athletic body and a slim appearance. She fits the bill of what most people would consider attractive; lithe, fit and with form-fitting, sleek armor. She's usually seen with a very wide grin plastered across her face. Her walk is usually one of bubbly enthusiasm and high spirits, and her humour usually good and sunny. Tools and Equipment Melna's main armament is her spear; made of a light, yet durable protosteel alloy that allows for pretty good freedom of movement. She also wields a pair of short swords to be used in more close quarters. Abilities and Traits Abilities Due to the physical demands of a professional athlete, Melna is very agile, and has impeccable conditioning, accuracy and sense of balance thanks to her training. She's fairly strong, though not outrageously so, and has excellent reflexes and decent speed as well. Colx has trained Melna very thoroughly in the use of her weapons, and she knows them well. Fighting Style Melna makes good use of her Kualsi to move swiftly across a battlefield, and relies on her training, although she's liable to go off the rails with a crazy idea or reckless gamble now and then Personality and Traits Melna is a reckless and carefree, though ultimately kind, Lesterin who's willing to help those who ask for it, so long as the promise of excitement is in the air. She loves being so good at what she does and never backs down from a challenge. She's a very active and positive person, rarely sitting still, and even more rarely letting sadness or anger coming to show on her face. She has a strong friendship with Colx and Helios, and is very loyal to them. Relationships Friends and Allies Lux Day Helios Colx Enemies Quotes Coming soon Trivia Coming soon Category:Lesterin Category:Characters Category:Gravity Trio Category:Ba-Lesterin